(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to agricultural harvesting and transporting crops to market, and, also, material handling from vehicles having elevators mounted thereon.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Traditionally, grain is harvested by combines and the harvested grain collected in hoppers on the combine. The hoppers have augers on them and, traditionally, the grain is discharged from the combine into a small truck by which the grain is transported to an elevator.
According to my prior invention, U.S. Pat. No. 3,460,698, issued Aug. 12, 1969, a cart is advantageously used wherein the grain may be discharged from the combine into a grain cart, the grain cart having a capacity of two or three times greater than the combine hopper. Then, the grain was discharged from the grain cart by an elevator on the grain cart into trucks to be carried to the elevator.
ROMBERG, U.S. Pat. No. 2,834,493, issued May 13, 1958, discloses a wheeled vehicle which he calls a portable storage bin which he discloses is utilized in storing seed or grain until it is delivered to a buyer.
ERWIN, U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,024, issued Apr. 10, 1973, discloses a portable drier wherein a grain drier is mounted upon a frame which is mounted upon wheels. Legs or jacks may be dropped from the frame to support the frame when in use. SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
(1) new and Different Function
I have invented a portable grain storage bin and a method of using it to greatly increase the speed of harvesting without a corresponding increase in investment. Those familiar with agricultural harvesting will understand that grain combines have become extremely expensive. Also, large trailer-tractor rigs for hauling grain for long distances are expensive. Therefore, in harvesting grain, the harvester is reluctant to purchase or rent any more combines or large trucks than are essential, these representing major investments. Also, since there is so much money tied up in combines and trucks, he does not wish for them to stand idle during the harvest season, but to continue to operate. It is desirable to avoid nonproductive time in loading and unloading the truck or combine or to have the truck empty and waiting for grain to be loaded into it or for having the combine idle because the hopper is full of grain and more grain cannot be harvested until facilities are available for unloading the hopper.
I have solved this problem by providing a portable grain storage bin so as to insure there is always storage space for grain from the combine hopper and, also, that there is always grain available from this storage space for the trucks. The storage bin itself need not represent an investment that is only used on one farm, but it too is mobile so that it can be used on different farms as are the combines and trucks. Briefly, the storage bin is mounted on skids and has retractable wheels. The wheels may be lowered to move the storage bin a few kilometers to another field on the same farm or to move to another farm nearby. Also, the storage bin is of such a size that it may be loaded upon a truck and moved several kilometers aboard the truck to a distant farm. In this regard it is quite similar to the combine itself, which may be moved under its own power for a few kilometers to another farm or which may be loaded onto a truck for moving to a distant farm.
The storage bin has a V-shaped bottom with an elevating auger at the midpoint of the length. At the bottom of the V-shaped bottom are a front and back conveyor to move the grain along the bottom to the elevating auger. The operator stands on a platform at the front of the bin adjacent to the tractor that furnishes the power to the unit. The tractor can be started and the power shaft to the storage bin started and then to unload grain, electric clutches are engaged by switches at the operating platform to start the elevator and one or the other of the bottom conveyors as needed. Thus, it only takes one person to operate the unloading functions of the storage bin.
A fan is mounted on the bin to dry and cool the grain, thus, permitting earlier harvest or, at least, no delay in harvest. A heater for additional drying may be added.
It will be noted that in addition to the grain bin greatly increasing the amount of grain harvested in a day's time without the tremendous increased cost of buying an additional combine and truck, no additional personnel is required to operate the additional combine and truck.
(2) Objects of the Invention
An object of this invention is to transport grain from harvest to elevator.
Further objects are to achieve the above with a device that is sturdy, compact, durable, simple, safe, efficient, versatile, and reliable, yet inexpensive and easy to manufacture, operate, and maintain.
Other objects are to achieve the above with a method that is versatile, rapid, efficient, and inexpensive, and does not require skilled people to operate, and maintain.
The specific nature of the invention, as well as other objects, uses, and advantages thereof, will clearly appear from the following description and from the accompanying drawing, the different views of which are not necessarily to the same scale.